


We can Make it// Walking Dead AU

by Buttlarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Non Famous, Top!Harry, Walking Dead AU, bottom!Louis, first fic, harry is kind of a mom, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, walking dead - Freeform, zayn is irrellivant after a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttlarrystylinson/pseuds/Buttlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis remembers getting hair cuts when he was little. He remembers the high chair and how the lady would always pull his hair in all the wrong ways. But at the same time he remembers the obnoxious screaming of his sisters and his mums fond face as she watched it all happen. </p>
<p>Now as he sits in his lonely living room with no idea if they made it home from school today. He misses their constant screaming. He misses the tears and the whining and everything because now he has no idea if he'll every hear it again.</p>
<p>Walking Dead AU where Harry and Louis are best friends who suffer through the apocalypse together but eventully become boyfriends who suffer through the apocalypse together with their weird ass friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis remembers getting hair cuts when he was little. He remembers the high chair and how the lady would always pull his hair in all the wrong ways. But at the same time he remembers the obnoxious screaming of his sisters and his mums fond face as she watched it all happen. 

Now as he sits in his lonely living room with no idea if they made it home from school today. He misses their constant screaming. He misses the tears and the whining and everything because now he has no idea if he'll every hear it again.

Louis stares at the telly in front of him and his brain is trying to comprehend the fact that he was just told that there are  _ **zombies**_ walking the streets. Really you can expect him to believe that right? This is some late April Fools joke that Harry is playing on him..right? Louis stares at his vans. Of course its not a joke Harry might be charming but there is no way he could charm the local news to start talking about fucking zombies.

Now that he thinks about it he doesn't believe Harry is even aware, sleeping in the other room. Or was sleeping. He hears shuffling and then a disheveled Harry pops out of the hallway.

"What do you want for dinner Lou?" he asks and makes his way into the kitchen

"What do I want for dinner?! Harold Styles they are talking about Zombies on the telly and you want to know what I want for dinner?!" Louis screamed from the couch.

Harry walked into the living room with an unimpressed look on his face.

"I you're best friend of 13 years, no longer fall for you stupid gags Lou.. What do you-" Harry glanced at the screen watching all the seemingly walking dead walk around in fuzzy pixels. His sentence was never finished because, in this time the telly decided to dramatically shut off into a haze of static. This is where Louis decided to call his mum. Harry soon following. Harry who got an answer right away from a screaming mum, Louis got a voice mail.

He had to tell himself to stay calm that maybe she was doing something at the hospital and was busy for now but, he felt it was highly unlikely for she had answered him while delivering someones child one time.

He could hear Anne crying over the phone about something about Manchester and apparently it was then that harry's phone had decided to make a dramatic end much like the telly had moments before.

Louis felt like vomiting how could he call anyone now?

Only then when harry's normally calm facade becomes panicked in realization that Louis had never spoken to anyone.

"Lou we have to go... Mum..Gemma. Their in Manchester something about a safe compound. We need to got to. You'll be safe. Maybe when we get there we can find some way to contact you family. " Harry rambles on and Louis is just trying to wrap his head around the fact, that  _ **mother fucking zombies**_  are ruining his lazy night in with Harry.

"Lou! Lets go, we need to get moving." Harry yells from his room, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. Louis then walked to harry's room to see him shoving clothes into his stupid satchel.

"Harry i think we should just sit down and talk about this.." Louis had said almost too calm, from the doorway.

"What exactly is there to talk about? We need to get to Manchester where its safe.." harry replied

"But what about my family?" Louis said quietly watching Harry's face drop even farther.

"Lou they didn't answer...We should just go where we know its safe and wait for the government to take care of this. We don't even know if you're family is already there." Harry said in his attempt to approach the topic carefully.

"Okay, Harry, you do that. I'm going to Donny and I'm going to find my fucking family whether the are alive or fucking dead damn it! So if you want to go to  _foking_  Manchester by your self be my  _foking_  guest, mate!" Louis had screamed his voice taking on more of his accent the angrier he got.

Harry sat there dumb folded watching Louis storm out of the room. Harry being used to Louis' little tantrums quickly got over it and walked into Louis' room in their flat.

When he entered he saw a Louis shaped lump on his bed. He quietly took off his shoes and slithered under the covers and wrapped his arms around a silently sobbing Louis.

"Shhhh... It will be fine. I'll go with you. We'll find you're family, Lou-Bear. And we'll bring them with us. I promise. We know Jay. she'll never let anything happen to them." Harry soothed Louis until his quiet sobs had stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Haz. I shouldn't yell at you. Your hurting too.C-can we just nap for now? lets nap and then we can have one of those movie montages where we collect household weapons and wear bad-ass clothes." Louis whispered into Harry's chest.

This announcement made Harry smile for one of the last times in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis woke up the next morning,  
it was to sun in his eyes and curls in his mouth. Groaning he attempted to push Harry away, but he only managed to wake Harry.

Harry waking up is probably something that should be showcased in movies.

'If i ever see one again' Louis thought.

Harry rolled over onto his back, smothering Louis who groaned again.

"Haz. You can't be serious, can you?" he asked.

Harry who seemed to have no idea that he was in Louis' room, in Louis' bed, on-fucking-top of Louis.

"Oh..right." Harry murmured rolling around to face Louis. "we should get up and starting packing, we need to start heading out for Donny..."

Louis who was hoping harry would make him breakfast before he brought this up was struck with reality.

"Okay..fine ill get the kitchen you can get the clothes." Louis said attempting to get up only to be pulled back down by Harry.

"I said we should not that we had to.." he whispered. Cuddling Louis close to his chest. Louis, groaning, pushed away Harry's arms and pushed himself out of bed.  
During an apocalypse he assumed their would be a lot of screaming and fire and well... dead people. He could only hope it wasn't like that outside.  
After both he and Harry had gotten up, packed their old hiking backpacks, and eaten some year old granola that Louis had attempted to hide from 'Heathly Harry' (as he liked to call him) they were standing in front of the front door and debating if they would rather die eating each other than going outside. Until finally Harry spoke up.  
"I mean maybe it's not as bad, maybe it was just a few people."  
Louis now wished he was right. As they opened the door they were met with dead silence (pun defiantly not intended.) Slowly they crept into the hall, and even slower made their way to the lobby where they old glass of the front windows we gone smashed inside and the old man who would always be at the front desk leaned over it looking pale. Louis didn't want to check to see if he was alive or not.  
"Okay maybe...maybe I don't know I'm out of optimistic ideas..." Harry whispered behind Louis.  
"Wow thanks for the insight!" Louis exclaimed, causing the old man at the desk to raise his head.  
He looked like death but not like he wanted to eat them. You could hear him wheezing something so, naturally, Louis pushed Harry to go get him.  
Harry apprehensively went forward and listened to what the old man had to say in his ear.  
"Guns.... Gunnss.... Back...r-r-room..take.." the man wheezed out after slowly setting his head back down. Harry didn't know what traumatized him more. The fact that this man had guns in the same building he was living in this whole time or the fact he may have just watched a man die right before his eyes.  
"what the hell did he just say?" Louis asked, suddenly right next to Harry.  
"That he had guns in the back room..." Harry shrugged, as Louis gaped at him.  
"Alright back room it is then.." he said as he walked to the door behind the desk


	3. Chapter 3

The back room 3 was more like a small closet that smelled very much like shit and piss. Louis suspected the sketchy bucket in the corner of the room.

It took all of 5 seconds to find the guns, the now dead man was talking about and Louis did not hesitate to reach for them, fully planning on stuffing them in his backpack, and getting the fuck out of this closet.

"Lou have you ever actually held a real gun before?" Dammit Harry.

"Fuck Haz I've been paint-balling before.", Louis said with an exasperated sigh,

"Yeah that's a fake gun filled with fucking paint, not bullets that could kill someone.", Harry said with wild eyes.

"Harry if we're going to make it to Donny I really need to to get your motherfucking panties out your ass, and to calm the fuck down, alright?", Louis shot back.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed what Louis, assumed were bullets. They then grabbed anything that looked beneficial, and left the closet. They then had to push an old couch away from the door that the old man probably put in hopes to be safe.

'Look where that got him' Louis though'Fucking dead that's where.'

Both boys look at the door and Louis grabbed Harry's hand before he slowly pushed open the double door to the outside.With what used to be the busy never-sleeping-streets of London was now dead quiet and no moment what-so-ever. 

They both stepped out into the street and Louis was waiting for something to come out and fucking eat him but alas nothing happened. Harry led the way to his car seeing as there seemed to be no cars in the street blocking him from getting anywhere. 

Before he could unlock the door the bushes on the other side of the parking lot rustled making him try half as fast with the door.

"The fuck was that?" Louis whispered. "Unlock this mother fooking car right this instant Harold!"

Harry finally got his door unlocked and then reaching across to open Louis' and already was peeling out of his parking space before Louis was all the way in the car. When they got to the exit a very distressed brunette man leaped out in front of their car.

"Oh my fucking god, Harry?!" Louis screamed as they hit the man with the car.

Harry immediately stopped the car just as the man popped back up and banged on the window. 

"HELP! OH MY GOODNESS, HELP THEIR FOLLOWING ME! HELP LET ME IN PLEASE!" The man screamed just as very slow walking people and a frantic blonde ran towards them. "LET US IN PLEASE!" 

Now Harry considered himself a very kind and giving person, and he knew he was going to let them inside his car even if the wanted to eat him. So he swiftly unlocked the back passenger door and let the man tumble inside.

"Thank you! Thank You! Niall hurry up get in here lets go!" The still un-named man screeched to the blonde boy who also can running to the car rolling himself inside like some sort of spy film and then swiftly slammed and locked the door.

The two in the back seat looked to the two in the front with wild eyes. 

"Go already you fucking cunts!! Do you want them to come for us!? lets get the fuck out of here already!" The blonde (Niall?) screamed at Harry, who slammed his foot on the pedal and quickly screeched out of the parking lot heading towards A1.

Louis turned around in his seat and stared at the two boys in his best friends car."So like whats your guys' names? I'm Lou-eee and this is my best mate Harold." Louis quipped with a kind and nervous smile.

What if these guys were only going to kill them? What if they were killers? What if these guys were from prison and were inmates?What if-

"I'm Liam and this is my best mate Niall. We live here together. I'm a boxing coach down at the gym and Niall here is a co-owner of a coffee shop with his ex...Its nice to meet you Louis and Harry" Liam started going on to what seemed like their life stories until Niall seemed to glare at Liam at the reminder of his ex.

"Well uh.. Nice to meet you Liam and Niall... " Louis said skeptically

" I'm so glad we could have helped really. Louis and I are headed to Donny its like 3 hours from here but hey if we keep at the pace it could only be like and hour. You two are welcomed to come. We don't quite know where we are going after this but you know..."

Liam looked relived," We'd love to come, thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

Cars everywhere that's all there is and there are people dead and alive in them.

Everything was going great until they are about 20 minutes away from Doncaster. They got to an on ramp where cars were piled up trying to get out and a crude card board poster was blocking the way in along with a truck saying,

'Turn back and go where the blood takes you!!!' 

'How wonderful' Louis thought, 'just follow the fucking blood and you'll be fine!'

"Why don't we turn on the radio?", Harry suggested as he did it any way. 

The first few stations were either silence or static but finally they got to a woman speaking in a very official tone.

"Attention all civilians. All survivors must report to their 'safe haven' places such as, MANCHESTER, BRADFORD,CHESHIRE WHALES. and others will be informed by mail. please stay safe and do not hesitate to expose of the walking dead. attention all civilians...." She droned on and on.

Louis just stared at the cars on the other side of the road and swiftly left the car and leaping over the cement barrier and started looking for his mums van.

"Louis! Are you fucking mental?", Harry screamed and picked up a piece of metal from a wrecked car and ran after Louis leaving Liam and Niall to scurry after him with whatever weapon the could find on the road. 

Niall mumbling,"A guy saves you from a parking lot and then you save him from a freeway fucking great..."

Harry eventually caught up to Louis. Louis by some fucking miracle found his mum and was now crying in her arms. Harry sighed a breath or relief. Niall and Liam came next and we're panting now. 

Harry looked at the circle or cars that people had made with a fire in the middle and all the trunks facing inwards. the people who had made it were siting in the middle and were watching with awe as Louis and his mum embraced. He saw two of Louis sisters, Fliss and Lottie, and walked over to them and embraced them as well.

Fliss burst out crying while Lottie just sat still with no movement what so ever. Louis came over then hugging his sisters now as well before he noticed the lack of children he was hugging.

"Where are all the twins? Mark? Why are they not here with you guys?", Fliss only sobbed harder and Lottie looked at Louis with glazed eyes.

"Mark took both sets of twins and mom took us and a bunch of food. Dad got stuck in town and from the radio announcement earlier, we can only assume they've been turned or shot by the military.", Lottie answered emotionless.

Louis broke down at this, turning into Harry and sobbing into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around him and slightly swayed side to side, and watched at Liam and Niall sat and talked to the other people in the circle.

~~~~

Later that night they are sitting by the fire and watching the skys.

The man who was the only one with a working cell service had said that a rescue plane should be there by night and that they should keep the fire ablaze so the search helicopters could find them. And that they were trying to clear towns so that the problem could be solved and a cure could be put in place.

Louis was completely silent now with the knowledge that his youngest siblings were dead along with his step father. Like how the fuck do you recover from that? Harry did not know, what he did know was that Louis would start to breath heavier if Harry tried to pull away to do anything.

Niall and Liam were sitting as close to the fire as they possible could with the stuff the had gotten from Harry's car after they were asked. They seemed to be getting very close but Harry could only assume that he and Louis looked the same way and really he was gay. Why should he care what they do?

Just as Harry had leaned back and gotten comfortable with the dead weight of Louis on top of him, he could hear what he assumed to be a helicopter coming close. And sure enough a minute later there is a bright light shining down on the circle and a ladder like in the movies coming down. People take their stuff and quickly climb up the latter. Its not until only Harry and Louis are on the ground that they hear it.

Groaning and moaning and gasping as Z's come in trying to reach the two still on the ground. They seem to be trying to fit between the gaps and it looks like if they don't hurry they will get to them.

Only problem? Louis still won't fucking let go. Its as if he is completely unaware of the fact that these things are trying to eat them and they should get the fuck out of here like now.

"Louis you have to let go now! We have to get up the ladder!", Harry screamed. Louis just stared blankly and slowly started making his way up the ladder as the first zombie made its way between the cars. Harry quickly started climbing the ladder but was suddenly yanked on as now two zombies tried to get him.

Louis chose that moment to look back and it was like a fire was lit in his eyes as he reach inside the semi opened backpack on Harry's back, and grabbed the hand gun they had grabbed earlier and by a god given miracle shot the zombie on Harry's left, but when he tried again for the one on the right he shot the bullet through Harry's foot.

Harry screamed and almost let go of the ladder but as the zombie dropped the ladder was being pulled in by all the men in the helicopter including Niall and Liam.

As they sat down in the plane Harry promptly, gasped as a medic fixed his foot and passed out on top of a hysterical Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first ever story I've written on here... Im also updating on wattpad.
> 
> wattpad:buttlarrystylinson  
> tumblr:buttlarrystylinson


End file.
